1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method, a storage medium, an apparatus, a data signal and a program for generating an image of a virtual space.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, many types of games have been developed. One of the types of games is called an action adventure game. The action adventure game is a game wherein a player operates an own character, so that the own character dodges or eliminates obstacles or attacks of opponent characters and runs through a predetermined stage within a limited time. The player makes full use of operation technique of the own character, makes the own character run with skipping or jumping through the stage, and thereby feels refreshed. Therefore, the player competes with another character for a score according to the time to clear the stage, the number of items obtained in the stage, or the like.
In almost all of the conventional action adventure games, the own character operated by the player is determined as a motif that is a protagonist (in a case, a machine controlled by the protagonist, or the like) of a story of the game, so that the own character by itself runs through the stage. Although the stories of the games are determined so as to differ from each other, there is no large difference in the development of the game, wherein the own character dodges or eliminates obstacles or attacks of opponent characters and progresses in the game.